Inaba Reborn
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: After the Investigation Team defeated the Phantom Field and found themselves back in their own world, they thought it was all over. That idea quickly vanished once they saw what, or who, followed them home. Can they find a way to reset things back to how they were? And if so, should they even have the right to? A new case opens up. The Midnight Channel returns. And more bonds form.
1. CH1: Transfers

**Chapter One: Transfers**

-May 12th, 2012-

This wasn't real. That was all that was going through Yu Narukami's mind as he sat in class. But not one from his own school, or rather not the one he had been currently attending not 24 hours ago. Nope. Somehow, after the events of the so called "Phantom Field", Narukami found himself back at Yasogami High. In spring! How and why were nowhere in sight, but that was actually the least of his worries.

Looking around, he saw the several unexplainable anomalies sitting in the same desk and wearing the same school uniforms as him, and acting as if everything was perfectly normal. The problem? They were people he knew were from other worlds! People he had encountered in the Phantom Field's made up Tag Battle Tournament.

Just in front of his desk, sitting right next to his friend Yukiko, was one now. A blonde haired girl by the name Noel. On the other side of the aile from him were two more, a young man with spikey blonde and black hair, named Hyde, and a young girl with blackish red hair, Ruby, both huddled around the formers textbook due to the latter forgetting her own. And one row behind him, sitting next to another of his friends, Yosuke, was a white spiked haired man with red and green eyes, named Ragna, with his feat propped up on the desk.

This wasn't real! It couldn't be real! It just can't!

-After School-

The sound of the bell brought a great relief on the student body, but a most gracious one to the investigation team. To say the events of the past day have left them exhausted would be a greatly glossed over understatement. Not only have they had near nonstop fight after fight in that other world, but now they had to figure what exactly happened and why people of other universes were now part of their school. Of course, a team meeting was called on the roof instead of Junes due to short notice.

"Okay, can somebody, anybody, please explain to me whAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Yosuke begged for proper reasoning.

"I'm with Yosuke on this one for once," Chie seconded, "Seriously! I thought it was wierd that some of them were in our class, but I saw that Makoto girl and that white haired girl that was with Ruby in Class 1, and even some of the teachers are different now!"

"And I saw a couple new faces in Class 3 as well!" Yukiko added, "A blonde girl, a black haired girl with a bow, and a boy with long red hair."

"Kanji, is there anyone added to the second years?" Yu asked the youngest member.

"Eh, there's a few new ones," Kanji answered, "But nothing like the numbers in your year, Senpai."

"It's quite peculiar. It's almost like-wait," Naoto stopped her train of thought and looked around, "Where's Rise?"

Everyone was so quick to try and understand the situation, nobody had noticed one member was missing from the group. Before any could question it further, the door to the roof quickly slammed open, getting everyone's attention. Low and behold, the former idol appeared before them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Rise appologized as she hurried beside them, "I got caught up talking to Weiss and Orie about summer plans and then Linne and Luna joined in and I lost track of time."

"Woah, easy does it Rise," Yu calmed her worry, "We haven't had the meeting for long now."

"Wait hold on a minute!" Yosuke interrupted, "Isn't Weiss the name of that girl that Ruby was with? Why were you just casually talking with them? And how are you not freaking out?!"

"Freaking out about what?" Rise confusingly asked like nothing, "I mean, come on guys, I have other friends. It's not that strange."

"It is when they're basically aliens!" Yosuke exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Okay, I get that they're foreign, but aliens? That's kinda rude, Yosuke-senpai," Rise told him off.

"Rise, isn't any of this wierd?" Yu asked her, trying to get an firm understanding, "Isn't me being here at the very least seem a bit off to you?"

"No, not at all, Senpai," Rise answered Narukami with a smile before taking ahold of his arm, "Since you permanently transferred here, nothing could be more perfect."

'Permanetly transferred!?' Yu's mind repeated the words in shock.

Certain pieces started to align within Narukami's mind. Him being back in Inaba, it being spring, and the sudden appearance of those from other worlds. All of it had to be connected somehow. Could it be that... this isn't their world? After all, if other worlds exist, who's to say that one so similar yet different to theirs couldn't exist as well.

Fortunately for the wild card wielder, his exestential breakdown was cut short when Rise's phone went off and she detatched herself from his arm to answered it. A couple seconds passed with her on the phone, responding with one word replies.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit," she finished off, hanging up, "Sorry everyone, but a whole swarm of customers just came in and I'm needed at the shop."

"It's no bother, go help out you're grandmother," Yu assured her she didn't need to apologize.

"Thanks," she said before running off as fast as she showed up.

Only a moment passed before the conversation started up once more.

"So... what do we do?" Chie asked the group, "Should we just go on with our lives or... what?"

"Good point. This is wierd and all, but just standing around and talking ain't gonna do crap," Kanji brought up, "Tomorrow's a day off. We should all meet up at Junes and put our heads together."

"Yeah, good idea!" Yosuke agreed, "That way we can also fill Rise and Teddie in on everything that happened!"

"Sounds like a plan," Naoto jumped aboard.

"It'll be just like a usual team meeting," Yukiko added.

"Then it's settled," Yu finished it off, "We gather at Junes and explain the events of the Phantom Field."

"Aw yeah!" Chie cheered, "The Investigation Team is back!"

As the persona users all finished up talking and planning for tomorrow, a small number of individuals watched from a far. Three to be precise, but not all together.

"Hmm, it would seem we're not the only ones," a young female voice remarked with the mildest intrigue.

"Six targets. Memories intact... Keystone detected." another, older sounding female voice stated with no emotion.

"Well, now isn't that interesting," a male voice added, with an untrusting tone put behind every word, "This could be fun."


	2. CH2: We Meet Again for the First Time

**Chapter Two: We Meet Again for the First Time**

The Investigation Team had decided their next step. Meet up at Junes the following day, inform both the remaining members of the existance of the Phantom Field and all that had happened, and figure out what to do about their situation. Now all that left to do was go home for the day and rest up after their eventful day of fights they had been through.

'Home,' Yu's mind lingered on the word as he made his way through the school, 'If I permanently transferred as Rise said, does that mean I'm still staying with Dojima and Nanako?'

"Hey, uh, Narukami was it?" he heard a freshly familiar voice call to him.

Upon turning toward the voice, Yu saw the unmistakable spiked white hair and heterochromatic eyes of the man he had recently come to know as Ragna the Bloodedge, former fighter of another world now regular teenage highschool student.

"Ragna-san?" Yu exclaimed in surprise that he was calling for him.

"Eh, you can drop the honorifics, just Ragna will do," Ragna was quick to drop formalities, then pulled out a piece of paper, "So, I don't really know if this is your style or anything, but you seem like a pretty okay guy, so I thought I might as well see if you're interested."

Being handed the paper, Yu opened it up to see that it was a flyer advertizing... the debut performance of a new local band?

"Black Beast?" Narukami questioned upon reading the name.

"Yeah, my band is gonna be performing tomorrow at Samegawa Flood Plain," Ragna explained, "I'm on guitar and my brother's on drums. Actually, it's just the two of us right now. We're trying to find a good female singer. So, what you say? Wanna watch us rock?"

"I have a few things planned tomorrow," Yu explained, "But if I got time, I'll be sure to check it out."

"A'ight, it's cool," Ragna assured, "I'm just trying to get the word around. Want a big crowd for our first show. Eh, speaking of which, I gotta get going. Jin will kill me if I miss practice. See ya."

"Yeah, take care," Yu waved him off as they went in different directions.

'Huh, wierd,' Yu thought to himself, 'In the other world, he came off as kinda rough, agitated, and well, done with a lot of things. But this Ragna, in our world, seems pretty relaxed. I guess he does look younger here. Perhaps he hasn't had the experiences that make him to how he normally is yet?... Well, more on that tomorrow with the others.'

With that out of the way, Narukami calmly made his way out of Yasogami and began his walk toward the only place that made sense for him to stay at in the altered reality.

-x-

"Man, this frickin' bites!" Yosuke whined as he walked along with Chie, dragging his bike beside him, "We get dragged into some crazy-ass other world, get constantly attacked by people we just try to talk to, nearly die from some giant floating crystal, and now OUR world is all messed up? Can't the universe just give us a break?!"

"I get what you mean," Chie had to agree with him, "Sure, fighting Makoto was fun and all, but it just got exhausting after the fight with the talking cat. And to add, it's spring again and our school year is longer."

"Oh, don't remind me!" Yosuke continued his complaining, "Let's just count ourselves lucky we didn't go back enough to redo midterms. I didn't even feel confident in my first go, I'm sure a second time around would give me an anxiety attack."

"No kidding," Chie again agreed, "Although, I do wonder how well the new transfers did on it, or even if they took it at all."

"Yeah, that's still a mystery," Yosuke tried wrapping his head around the whole mess, "Hey, it's gonna get late soon if we drag our feet. Wanna hop on my bike and get a quick ride?"

"Ehh, I don't know," Chie hesitated, "You and bikes don't have an amazing track record. Plus, it's a single seated bike."

"Come on, we can totally fit," Yosuke pleaded as he jumped onto the bike and peddled, "I can take the seat while you sit on my lap."

"Oohh no, there's no way I'm sitting on your lap," Chie quickly backed out of that idea, "Freakin' pervert!"

"W-wha-No! Nonono, I didn't mean anything like that!" Yosuke tried to cover his bad wording, "I was just trying to be nice and save you some trouble is all!"

"Well, you and bikes still aren't a great combo," Chie calmed down, but still declined.

"Oh please, we've taken on much worse than a mere bike crash bef-oohh no!" Yosuke tried to make his case, before losing control of the bike enough to crash and fall off.

"You were saying?" Chie asked, unsurprised.

"Shove it," Yosuke declared in annoyance.

"Mmmph."

"Hmm? You say something?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, shove it," Yosuke repeated as he got his bearrings, "As in, be quiet."

"No, not that, clumsy dork," Chie retorted, "I thought I heard something."

"Mmmmmph!"

"Yeah, I hear something to-Agh!" Yosuke shouted as he jumped up from the ground, "Holy shit! I'm so, SO sorry!"

While distracted from their discussion, neither Persona User had notice that Yosuke had collided into someone upon crashing to the street, or that he had just been on top of them. After Yosuke got off the persona in question, both of them got a good look at who it was and it was clear they were one of the new transfers. Not only had they recognized her from the other world, but also from their class. After all, that red cloak certainly didn't make her hard to notice.


End file.
